narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sannoto Senju
Sannoto Senju (千手サンノト, Senju Sannoto) is a Jōnin level shinobi, hailing from the heavily populated fortified and economically supported village of . Sannoto is the main character in the story, The Shinobi From Within the Shadows while also being supporting characters in Path of a Shinobi and its sequel, Path of a Shinobi: Final Stand. Throughout Konpha, Sannoto is recognized as one of the greatest taijutsu users in the history of the village as he manages to defeat the strongest of foes with his extremely developed taijutsu. Using these skills and unorthodox method of battling, Sannoto has earned him a name in the history of Konoha as a legendary shinobi and have paved a path of success in any future endeavors. As a former combatant of the and Fourth Shinobi World War, Sannoto is a very knowledgeable individual on modern warfare, as he played both a crucial in both wars. During the Third Shinobi World War, Sannoto was a major combatant during the where he discovered a who was lying unconscious on a nearby rock. During the fourth shinobi war, Sannoto played a major role in the First Division, slaying several with relative ease and saving the lives of many of his allies. As such, he has seen death at its utmost limit, eventually causing him to develop a craving for peace. Adopting a new path, Sannoto now wanders around the world spreading his hopes of peace through love. During this venture, he had discovered two orphaned children escaping the grasp of the dictator of the Land of Water. Adopting them into his life, he now pursues a life to raise these children and hopefully infuse them with his own desire and ambition of peace, for once he is gone they will spread his teachings. Background Birthed as the child of the famous couple, and , Sannoto was a treasure child. The villagers of loved his very being, even his existence was treasured. They villagers believed that he would rise to be the very protector of Konoha that his parents were. As a result, the child Sannoto was held up to a high standard, even as a baby. He was given free clothes by the merchants, supplied with plenty of diapers, basically spoiled as if he was overdue milk. One day however, his perfect life would take a toll for the worst. That day was the day his father had passed and his mother departed from the Hidden Leaf, leaving her child in the care of her mentor . Being only a child, Sannoto soon forgot his parents resulting in him embracing Hiruzen and as his uncontested mother and father. As such, he was even more treasured than he was previously, for the people of Konoha believed that he was going to be trained by the himself. Parents began arranging play-dates with their children and Sannoto, hoping to make allies between the two and hoping that their child would receive the same type of training that the Senju child would receive. Childhood Academy Life Third Shinobi World War Nine-Tails Attack Appearance Personality Indomitable Will Relationships Team Sannoto Raido X Devilish Twins Natural Skills Incredible Life-Force Massive Chakra Reserves Maximum Chakra Control Dantianism:A lost art, taught and forgotten by the Senju Clan’s earliest ancestor is that which originally led to the creation of the first animal sages, as they were naturally capable of manipulating natural energy. At one period of time, monks who sought to connect to the spirit of the earth managed to do so, through sheer spiritual meditation and worship. However, after the princess stole the chakra from the Shinju, one of the greatest forces of nature, the spiritual connection was severed. Thus, spiritual meditation proved not to be enough. More was needed. To reestablish this connection, the second Son of the Sage worked diligently and constantly, but soon found it nearly impossible. Just as he was about to give up, he discovered that by controlling the energy in one’s own body was the key to controlling the energy of nature, as he relied on his father’s work that chakra was made from spiritual and physical energy. Originally, the second son of the Sage attempted to control the chakra he was bestowed with to gather control over the energy of nature. That was not sufficient. It wasn’t enough to recreate the connection between the spirit of nature. The Senju ancestor was forced to retreat to the drawing board. There, he concluded that the energy required to create chakra was the energy that needed to be strengthened, harnessed, manipulated. Chakra wasn’t the key, but the physical and spiritual energies that created it was required. This would be no easy task, nearly impossible, but it was his responsibility to try. He had to succeed. It was essential to man. To control one’s internal energies, they needed to have more than the mental fortitude required. They also needed an amazing degree of self control over their physical body, gaining absolute control over their spiritual and physical energy alike through the two different activities. In this, the training commenced. Meditation, studying the natural movements of the animals, the Senju sought the easy connection that they had. The connection he so desired would be obtained. His mental exercises consisted of sitting perfectly still, listening to the soothing calls of nature, the energy that scattered across the world, feeling it brush against his body, his soft skin. Physically, he imitated the animals, twelve major animals who showed qualities of absorbing natural energy. He imitated their behavior, attack patterns and movements. After years of doing this, he began mending his own energy together, strengthening them, controlling how they flowed and where they flowed. He controlled how vicious the flow was and how smooth the flow was. More importantly, he discovered the points in which they flowed, how they passed through those meridians and what happened when they did. He mastered this, mastered the entire process. This process of internal cultivation and martial art of physical enhancement and prosperity lead to the absorption and control of natural energy. What he gathered in the end were three produces: perfect chakra control, incredible, exceptional martial art skills and Senjutsu. Discovering these scrolls near Konoha, near his clan's sacred lands, Sannoto sought to learn and master this concept, training in the respective art for several years to come, as he wanted to understand how to control his unique telekinetic powers. Unable to control it, the ability was flawed and he was a danger to everyone around him. He trained constantly, day in and day out to master this, finding certain portions of the technique successful and other parts unsuccessful. He watched the animals of the world, learning how they moved; he imitated them, hoping to learn the art of natural energy, how to use it and how to establish that connection. Inevitably, after years of studying and completing this complicated process, Sannoto soon managed to fulfill the so desired perfect chakra control, along with superior martial arts abilities. More of all however, his natural connection to the earth allowed more than just control over his own abilities, but an entire unity, acceptance of nature. Even more than his own ancestor, Sannoto's own unique elemental alignment, hexagram, bestowed faith granted him a complete unity with the natural energy of the terrain. As such, Sannoto can utilize this natural energy which is constantly circulating in his being to amplify his nature, to control all earthen materials, to shift the terrain, to change it whenever needed. Untouchable Physical Energy Supernatural Physical Prowess Sensory Perception Energy Sensing Abilities Pervading Techniques Earth Manipulation Metal Manipulation Taijutsu Geokinetic Combat Stats Jōnin Part I Introduction Arc Sannoto was chosen by the Third Hokage to be the leader of the upcoming genin squad due to his considerable strength and amazing leadership. While he possessed these traits, many leaf shinobi expressed a great concern as Sannoto had developed a reputation for being too rough on those he trained, hence is why no one had ever completed their training with him. When he was given the potential Team Sannoto-which consisted of Daisuke Kurama, Inu Sebvert, and Esako Yamanaka- he gave the group a written test, where it asked nearly impossible questions for them to answer. The twist of this test was that, he had hid three answer sheets within the forest and that the group had two hours to find those test. With the intent to get those answers, the trio decided to split up and look for the answers separately. During their search, Sannoto trapped and held Esako conscious, while hanging upside down from a log; which stood fifty feet above a deadly river. He later then informed Daisuke and Inu about Esako's current status and that they only had time to, either save her from death and disobey the ninja code, or to obtain the locations to the answer sheets and to obey the ninja code; therefore passing his test. Without hesitation, the two ran out to save Esako; only to cause the collapse of the log. The three started to plummet into the river and at the last second, Sannoto saved the genin and announced that they had passed, due to their love for their teammate. Training Arc With multiple missions completed and the continuous training, Sannoto's genin squad began to grow at a rapid pace, but at a huge expense. One day, during the training session, Esako passed out and fell onto the ground as she was unconscious. Instead of taking her to the hospital, Sannoto attempted to force Inu and Daisuke to continue their training; to which they disagreed. Responding to their disloyalty, Sannoto beat the both of them up; until the duo could barely move. However, the Third Hokage intervened and commanded a few shinobi to take the genin to the hospital. Angry at Sannoto, he had a long discussion with the male shinobi and explained that he needed to be patient with the genin. Land of River Arc After completing several D-Rank missions and training continuously, Team Sannoto begged for a much more difficult mission. Under Sannoto's constant pleading, the group were assigned to a much more difficult mission of traveling to the and eliminating a group of bandits in that area. On route to their mission, the group were attacked by a small gathering of rogue shinobi, captured by Sannoto, whom were planning an attack on Konoha. Realizing this, Sannoto asked his squad whether they wished to continue and warned them that all of them could probably lose their life. The genin thought it over and agreed to assist their sensei in preventing the attack on the Village Hidden Within the Leaves. Sannoto cruelly tortured the capture shinobi causing them to confess the location of their base. Even after their confession, Sannoto murdered them for their treason against Konoha. Once the information was gathered, Team Sannoto moved out and headed toward the where the Rogue Shinobi base was located. Upon arriving their, the team was assaulted by a number of rogue shinobi. Combined with their large numbers, and Sannoto's efforts to protect the genin, they caught Sannoto off guard and managed to restrain him. Sannoto's capture forced Daisuke to defeat the shinobi through the use of his Sharingan, alongside Inu, whom showed to hold his own against the rogue shinobi. With the two boys defeating the enemy, Esako went and freed Sannoto. However before Sannoto could enter the battle, all the enemies were defeated by Inu and Daisuke. He then realized that his team could their own in any situation due to their training, and allowed them to gather information on their own for a few hours. This later proved to be a foolish mistake on his part, as his Genin squad were attacked by Mikoto. As Mikoto was about to deal the finishing blow, Sannoto stepped in and saved his genin squad by informing Mikoto that they were his genin squad. This triggered the Sunagakure Shinobi to apologize to the genin, hinting that Mikoto and Sannoto were partners and or friends of some sort. Sannoto allowed the genin to recover in a hotel as he went out to gather more information. Unfortunately, Mikoto and Sannoto discover that the assault on the Leaf had already began. Sannoto then picks up his recovered genin squad and leads them towards the Land of Rivers to intersect the rogue shinobi. Among the shinobi is Sojiro Uzumaki, whom proves to be very powerful; even for the likes of Sannoto. However, through sheer teamwork, Mikoto and Team Sannoto manages to injure Sojiro and defeat the rest of the rogue shinobi. Chūnin Exam Arc Feeling that his students were ready, Sannoto entered Team Sannoto into the Chūnin Exams. Unlike Kakashi and his team, most shinobi supported Sannoto's choice, as they believed that the group had advanced more than any other genin squad. Once several shinobi alerted Sannoto that was wandering around the , he personally went to find the rogue shinobi. After discovering that his team gave their scrolls to another team, to prevent three other team's deaths, Sannoto applauded them. Invasion of Konoha Arc When Konoha was attacked by Sunagakure and Otogakure forces, Sannoto assisted in defending the village from the invaders. At several times, Sannoto can be seen taunting many of the invading shinobi; even betting that if one can hit him, that he'll become a prisoner, though non of the shinobi were capable of touching the Senju. After defeating several of the invaders, Sannoto is seen laying down on a rock, with several defeated Suna and Oto-nin corpses surrounding him. After the invasion failed, he attends the 's funeral, mourning the lost of his teacher; while also praising him on his noble sacrifice. Search for Tsunade Arc Because of his Iron Release, Sannoto was placed on guarding the entrances of the weakened village. While the others didn't notice, Sannoto realized that someone had entered the village. Responding quickly, he went out through the entire village to find whomever it was, but only came upon carrying Kakashi Hatake to the hospital. He was later informed that Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha and had entered the village. Later, Sannoto meets up with his niece after she becomes Hokage and the two hug. Tsunade ends this reunion quickly, by sending Sannoto on a mission. Sasuke Retrieval Arc . Returning to Konoha from a mission, with Kakashi, Sannoto had heard that Sasuke Uchiha defected from Konoha; and that a retrieval team had been sent to get him back. With Kakashi being assigned a new mission, Sannoto allowed the Sharingan Master, to go and track down the retrieval team, by taking the burden of completing his mission instead. Sannoto set out towards the demolished Land of the Whirlpool, and investigated the ruins of a demolished nation. Upon his investigation, he was attacked by a group of bandits, to which he defeated with ease; only sparing one of them. Through the use of his genjutsu, Sannoto attempted to gather the information from the captured bandit. However, before the Senju could penetrate the bandits mind, the bandit awakened and committed suicide in the act. As suspected, when the patrolling bandits did not return to the H.Q, the leader of the criminal, Tora, sent a group to investigate the issue. Inevitably, they ran into Sannoto; one of them recognizing who he was almost immediately. Sannoto captured the group of bandits, and tortured them one by one. Eventually one confessed, thus Sannoto let him go. However, afraid of being punished for giving away the location of the H.Q, the bandit committed suicide. Thanks to the information the bandit had given him, Sannoto managed to find the Bandit H.Q. Originally, he attempted to use stealth to enter the base; but was discovered in the act. As a result, he formed several clones and took the base by force. Tora, the bandit leader, was an expert Kenjutsu master; whom skills possibly rivaled those of Zabuza Momochi. Drawing his Sakabatō, Sannoto and Tora clashed; both blades pressing against one another. As a student of , Sannoto's skills were more polished than Tora's thus he was able to disarm the bandit, by forcing his blade into the bandits elbow, resulting in Tora's blade sliding across the floor; several meters away from the two combatants. Realizing that defeat was upon him, the bandit opened his clothing; revealing a layer of Explosive Tags. Only at the last second, Sannoto escaped the radius of the explosive tags, by teleporting to Tora's iron blade. Before leaving the damaged battle area, Sannoto spotted a piece of black clothing with a red cloud on it. Realizing that piece of clothing belonged to the Akatsuki, Sannoto took it back to Konoha with him, and reported that the bandit group were affiliated with the Akatsuki. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Sannoto continued to be sent on missions and was eventually sent to spy on the Akatsuki after his investigation in the Land of the Whirlpools. He leaves Konohagakure and stops at the Land of Apples, where he meets a young lady, Satsuki. Just as he was about to leave, he finds another black coat with a red cloud on it, and manages to link the clothing back to another bandit group, whom were residing in the land of the Apples. There, Sannoto decides to stay and monitor the bandit organization, with the assistance of Satsuki. Part II Guardian Shinobi Twelve Arc . With three years passing, Sannoto decided that it was time for him to leave the Land of the Apples, and to return to Konoha, bringing information of the Akatsuki. Just as he was about to leave however, the bandits, who were affiliated with the Akatsuki organization, began slaughtering innocent people belonging to the land. Using his advanced shinobi arts, Sannoto turned back and killed the bandits; only sparing one, who he interrogated for information about the Akatsuki. The interrogated bandit commented that they had only heard from a man named Kakuzu and no one else, and provided the location of the bandits, H.Q. With this new information, Sannoto went to the underground H.Q and discovered that the Akatsuki were hiring bandits to give locations of Jinchūrikis. But that was not all the information. From a piece of paper within the bandits H.Q, Sannoto also discovered that the Akatsuki had spies all across the Five Great Nations, thus is the reason it was so easy for them to maneuver without being spotted. Fearing for Naruto's life, Sannoto summoned a and sent it Konoha-bound, carrying the information he had gathered from the H.Q. Spotting another doorway within the mysterious H.Q, Sannoto ran over to it and forced the door open, awakening the H.Q's defense mechanism. The entire doorway happened to be a trap, which was placed there to lure intruders to their death. The doorway collapsed, causing one of the main pillars supporting the entire base to collapse as well. With the H.Q crumbling to pieces, Sannoto grabbed whatever he could and made his way to the exit; barely escaping from the base, with only a couple of seconds to spare. Upon reaching the outside of the collapsed H.Q, Sannoto laid down on the ground and looked up a the sky in peace. However, this was interrupted when both and arrived at the scene, and threatened Sannoto. Sannoto leaped to his feet and demanded to know how the two Akatsuki members knew of his presence here, to wish they commented that Kiyoshi, the lady who was who helped Sannoto and Satsuki during their investigation, was actually an Akatsuki spy against her free will. The Senju demanded to know where Kiyoshi was, resulting in Hidan fulfilling his wish by pulling her bloody head from behind him. Multiple emotions raced throughout Sannoto's heart; anger, sadness and confusion. Feeling these emotions, Sannoto's sense of rationality had dispersed and he attacked Hidan and Kakuzu in a blind rage. Due to his superior skills, he managed to injure the both of them, even in his mental state, however he had acquired injuries as well. Hidan, who was angered at the fact that they couldn't win, charged towards Sannoto, wielding his unique blade. This attempt to attack the Senju ended badly, as Sannoto quickly sliced the latter's arm off and re-sheathed his sword, seemingly doing so in an instant. With Sannoto's attention diverted, Kakuzu sent his fist into the Sannoto's hip, seemingly breaking it. However, before he could pull it back, Sannoto grabbed his fist and used his massive strength to pull the Akatsuki member towards him, sending his elbow into his face. With Kakuzu and Hidan injured, Sannoto managed to escape, but collapsed due to the injuries he received. Hours later, he awoke to the sight of a deer licking the side of his face, inside of a cabin in the middle of the woods. Seconds later another woman appeared before Sannoto, claiming that her deer had drawn herself to him. Thanking the woman for her gratitude, Sannoto forced himself onto his feet, only to be urged back onto the bed by the female, who introduced herself as Yuki, and asked for his name; to which the Senju introduced himself as Sannoto. For several days, Sannoto recuperated in Yuki's home, and assisted her in herding and feeding her deer. Despite only knowing one another for only a few days, Sannoto and Yuki began growing closer. However, knowing that he was now a target for the Akatsuki, Sannoto disregarded his emotions, guaranteeing Yuki's safety. To avoid explaining to Yuki his situation, Sannoto left in the middle of the night, leaving nothing, not even a note. Ironically, after he departed from Yuki's home, Hidan and Kakuzu arrived; and interrogated Yuki until she had told them everything about Sannoto's time here. Afterwards they assassinated the women. Unfortunately, Sannoto had heard of Yuki's death, after reaching Konoha; to which the male went onto a park bench and simply looked up at the sky. For several hours he stood there, unmoved. Only after his mother, Tsunade, comforted Sannoto; then he resumed taking missions. In fact, just as he was about to leave for one of his missions, Asami appeared before him, and began striking him for leaving with telling her. Twelve Guardian Shinobi Twelve After recovering for his emotional distress, Sannoto assisted in the Konoha's defenses when they were attacked by , by stopping multiple of these revived shinobi from doing any significant damage to the leaf. Afterwards he watched as Sora and Naruto battled, watching from afar. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Returning from a mission, Sannoto soon heard about how Asuma fell to Hidan and Kakuzu, the very men whom killed Kiyoshi. Responding to the situation, Sannoto ran towards the Konohagakure gates; only to be stopped by several Konoha shinobi, including Might Guy, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Soon afterwards, Tsunade appeared before Sannoto and commanded that he be taken to prison; somewhat surprising everyone. Her intentions of placing her own son in prison was to stop him from going after the two Akatsuki members. However, her intentions are only revealed to Kakashi and Jiraiya. Determined to avenge Kiyoshi, Sannoto used a genjutsu to manipulate the prison guard into unlocking his jail cell, allowing him to escape. However his efforts to escape were foiled when Tsunade unleashed an odorless sleeping potion into the hallway of the prison, thus putting Sannoto asleep. Upon waking up, the Senju found himself in the "Concentration Room"- a dark room within the prison, which is isolated- with each of his fingers bound together; rendering him incapable of using techniques. Incapable of using techniques, Sannoto was left helpless and simply sat and waited. A few days later, after the two Akatsuki members were murdered, Sannoto was freed from his prison cell, despite committing several crimes in the process; resisting arrest, and attempting to escape prison. After his freedom from prison, Sannoto traveled outside of the leaf and back to the Land of Apples, where he visited Kiyoshi's grave. Arata Uzumaki Arc Team Sannoto, counting Hideki Sarutobi, set out towards Takigakure to form a peace treaty between Konoha and their own nation. Due to the strategic differences between Sannoto and Hideki, much of the team's time was devoted to finding solutions rather than preparing for any incoming attacks. Halfway to the Takigakure, Team Sannoto were attacked by a group of rogue shinobi. After defeating the group, Hideki questioned the attacking shinobi's motives. Eventually, the rogue Takigakure shinobi revealed that they didn't agree with the alliance with Konoha, as it would fortify Takigakure's defenses and would prevent their planned invasion. With this information, Team Sannoto quickly sped away to Takigakure, but were stalled due to extreme weather. After the storm ceased, nearly three days later, Team Sannoto began their route to Takigakure once more. As they approached the village, a masked man, attacked the Konoha shinobi. Believing him to be another rogue shinobi, Sannoto, Hideki and Esako opted to not fight; leaving the work to Daisuke and Inu. However the mask man began to overpower both Daisuke and Inu. Eventually landing a hit on him, he revealed himself to be Arata Uzumaki, an ex Konoha shinobi whom served Konoha well during the Second Shinobi World War. Knowing about his reputation, Sannoto and Hideki entered the battle and assisted the two Konoha shinobi. Afterwards, Daisuke and Hideki were injured, leaving Sannoto and Inu to finish the job. Through the use of his Black Hole Sealing Technique, Arata managed to injure Sannoto, splitting the Senju in half; along with causing major damage to Inu as well. However, Esako, managed to injure him while he was distracted, forcing Arata to leave. Sannoto healed himself and Inu, and Team Sannoto restarted the mission. Hours later, the team reached Takigakure and created the Peace Treaty; successfully completing their mission. Itachi Pursuit Arc . Upon hearing that Orochimaru had died, Sannoto ordered his team to meet at the training field. When the group met, he suggested that they pray for Orochimaru, confusing the squad. He later argued that Orochimaru was an excellent shinobi, despite his crimes. The group eventually followed Sannoto's wishes and praised Orochimaru before leaving. Afterwards, Sannoto can be seen at the memorial grave praising Orochimaru personally. Invasion of Pain Arc After news about 's death, by the hands of Pain, reached Konoha, Sannoto was asked to assist in decoding Jiraiya's message. The Senju commented that he was close to Minato and Kushina, and not the Sannin himself, thus he was incapable of decoding a message. Later in that day, Sannoto went to Kakashi and questioned him about Naruto's mental status, but to no avail, as the copy ninja possessed no knowledge about Naruto's current status at that moment. However, a brief conversation about the Akatsuki sprung up, and both concluded that the Akatsuki were planning on invading Konoha. As a result, both shinobi began preparing themselves for the invasion. When the Akatsuki leader, Pain, attacked Konoha in search of Naruto, Sannoto protected the village from many of his special summonings; and even eliminated a . Eventually, he and his students clashed with the Deva and Asura Paths of Pain. Because he was forced to protect his students as well, Sannoto was defeated and eventually overpowered by the Deva's gravitational abilities. Fearing that he would soon overcome and defeat the Akatsuki, Pan forced the Asura Path to send a towards Sannoto. While it did hit the Senju, he managed to survive due to his vitality and medical prowess. After Pain leveled Konohagakure, Sannoto manages to save Esako by shielding her with his own body. From there, he witnessed the battle between Pain and Naruto after his heroic return, and cheered on the Uzumaki from the sidelines. After the battle, he praises Naruto in the crowd of people; eventually receiving praise for always trusting the Jinchuriki. Five Kage Summit After the village was destroyed by Pain, Sannoto and his team were selected to assist in the reconstruction. While at first Inu protested, he eventually joined in after watching Esako rebuild at such a quick rate; taking a jab at his masculinity. Through sheer teamwork, they managed to construct five homes; while other non shinobi succeeded in making eight. Due to their poor performances, they were relieved of their duties. Afterwards, Sannoto took his team out to eat, in celebration of their accomplishments over the years. During their meal, the Team began to look back onto their pass; sharing both good and bad times they experienced. After the dinner, Sannoto traveled to where his mother was hibernating. He watched her sleep in her weak and fragile state before kissing her on the forehead, and then he left. Upon leaving, he was asked by , the Hokage candidate, to be his bodyguard while he traveled to the Five Kage Summit. Sannoto originally agreed but said that he needed to visit his mother before leaving. Danzo, expressing his dislike of the Sannin, approved Sannoto's wished but not before saying that he was glad that she was in a coma. To Sannoto's dislike, the Senju changed his mind and decided not to become his bodyguard; angering Danzo to a certain degree. Confining the Jinchuriki Arc Sannoto, as well respected Shinobi, was allowed to give his insight of Kakashi becoming Hokage; thus allowing him to be apart of the council. Although Kakashi was reluctant, Sannoto honestly believed that he could have been a better Hokage than Minato or even the Third Hokage himself, surprising a few. However, the council meeting was interrupted when news of Tsunade's awakening had reached the meeting. Later that day, Sannoto visited his mother and congratulated her on waking up. Preparations for the War Arc Weeks before the war began, Sannoto was chosen by Tsunade to serve under Shizune as a medical nin. Reluctant at first, he eventually agreed, considering that he wasn't given a chose. Once Sakura returned with the herbs, Sannoto began conduction medicines which would negate all toxins. Sakura then commented that she had no clue about him being a medical nin, to which he replied that he was Tsunade's son. After the herbs were completed, Sannoto reported back to Tsunade that his work was done. However, Tsunade and her advisers decided to make Sannoto a member of the , much to his surprise. When he commented that he wouldn't do it, Tsunade formed a fake smile and called her towards her desk. Unaware of her intentions, Sannoto approached her desk. Upon his arrival, Tsunade kicked her desk into her son; resulting in him crashing into the wall. She then replied that he would do it, with no questions asked. He then was forced to agree and began preparing himself by practicing a few of his techniques. Shinobi World Arc During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sannoto was appointed to the under the command of Shizune. When Shizune expressed that tonton was not to be eaten under any circumstances, Sannoto playfully asked her wise, much to her irritation. After gathering his own supplies, he is split up and sent across the battlefields; with his first destination being to assist the . After arriving to the Divison, Sannoto meets up with to discover where he would be deployed. Darui originally doubting Sannoton abilities, as he was unaware that Sannoto was the "Iron Gate of Konoha", and decides that he is unsuited for battle and tells him to focus on healing the wounded. Sannoto protest and confirms that he can heal and fight simultaneously. His argument is later strengthened by Hiashi Hyūga, thus Darui placed him on the front lines instead. When the entire reached the division, Sannoto was one of the first few to begin his assault; killing multiple Zetsu in a rapid succession. Later, Sannoto assist with fighting against a transformed Kinkaku, and even uses some of his Iron release abilities to restrain him; while also healing those around him. He also heals those injured when Tobi summons the Statue of the Outer Path, and confronts his father after the barrier that was placed around him was destroyed. Dan remarked on how big Sannoto had become, causing the Senju to smile out of embarrassment. The reunion is cut short however, when Dan is forced to attack Sannoto. Believing his son to be weaker than what he already was, Dan requested that he receives assistance. Without following his request, Sannoto unleashed his unique Iron Release to defeat his father. After a prolonged battle, Dan was captured by Sannoto's Iron Release; allowing a barrier to be constructed around him. Later, Sannoto told his life story to his father. Dan commented that he was proud of Sannoto and that nothing could separate them spiritually, encouraging the Senju. Before leaving to return to the Logistical Support and Medical Division compound, he showed his father a picture of Yuki, his daughter whom he never got to see before his death. As darkness drew upon the sky, Sannoto returned tot he compound and assisted Shizune with her medical duties. After the was killed and the compound was locked down, Sannoto was sent into his own private tent to heal patients. This was stopped short after he was sent to the HQ, to deliver news about the White Zetsu's composition. Within hours he reached the HQ, and informed them about the truth behind the Zetsu Clones connection to the Hashirama Senju. There he stayed and assisted in his battle strategies before being sent to guard the s. However before his departure, someone announced that the Ten-Tailed Beast had released a Tailed Beast Ball towards the H.Q. Sannoto managed to barely survive the assault, even from the distance that he had from the headquarters. Limping in the forest, Sannoto slowly made his way to a small village that was decimated during the effects of the war. Despite being injured and in need of help, no one in the village decided to assist him, due to their hate for the Shinobi and their wars. Upon their orders, he leaves the village and sits against a tree and falls asleep. Post Shinobi War Arc Quotes Trivia Category:Featured